Wedding to remember
by Twenty2Point8
Summary: Logan is expected to attened the Hayden Heiress wedding. Won't he get a shock to find out who the bride and groom really are. Rated for bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi here is my new story. Enjoy. **

**Ok things you need to know before reading, the story is set 5 years after the show, Logan never knew that Chris (Or Rory) is a Hayden, and the Hayden's own newspapers (Just to be mean to the Huntzberger's). I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Oh man can you believe were expected to attend the Hayden chick's wedding?" Logan Huntzberger complained to his two best friends Colin McCrea and Finn Morgan.

"Oh, I know man we don't even know her. I mean we've all seen her pictures in the papers but she always has over sized sunglasses and hats." Colin said after taking a sip of his scotch.

"The only way we'd know who she is because of the dress!" Logan joked.

"Mate, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you at the wedding. Didn't you have a bunch of people at your wedding that you had no clue who the hell they were?"

"Yeah, you've met my mother right?" Logan asked a little confused.

"Do you want me to refill that for you Logan?" Colin asked as he went to get himself another scotch.

"Thanks man." Then he turned back to continue his conversation with Finn.

"Well mate, it's probably the same thing you had a big society and you had no say in anything, but who were your best man, and groomsmen." Finn explained to his friend who was a little drunk.

"He's right; you had to fight for who stood up with you." Colin chimed in as he gave Logan his drink and sat back now in his chair. Finn took a sip of his drink.

"This chick Leigh has been named the Hayden Heiress and has taken over the company a few years back, and running one of the smaller papers that they own. You never see her but she's everywhere. Plus the guy she's marrying is a big time author-."

"Yeah, Steph said he made Oprah's book list, more than once." Colin interrupted.

"Anyway the point I'm trying to make in she most likely has no say in the guest list." Finn say's finally getting tis point across.

"Still sucks we gotta go though. Come on men let's go to the bar." Logan said and went to get his jacket; Colin followed also getting his jacket.

"Sorry, can't I have a meeting I have to get to." Finn replies. "I'll talk to you later, Bye."

Sometimes Finn wondered why he was still friends with them after everything that's happened. A few years ago he'd would of never thought that his two best friends wouldn't be their for him when he needed them the most. But they were both to busy Logan with his wife's sister and her best friend. Colin was to busy with his new job as a lawyer trying to impress daddy and daddy's new wife. Not that he, knew whose things weren't important to them. He actually thinks that his friends have no idea what happened, they never asked where he'd been so he never told. They most likely thought that he was shacked up with a few red heads in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

But that wasn't the case no Finn was a recovering alcoholic. He always knew that he relied on alcohol to much through his school years, but he could always say no if he knew he'd had too much or needed to go to work or function and needed to be sober. But then that all changed, when he stared drinking he couldn't stop himself, it felt like he had to keep drinking. Then the kicker came, Finn got himself into an accident and stuck in the hospital. So of course he couldn't drink only after a few hours of being conscious the shakes began. At that moment Finn knew he needed help.

So Finn went to the only person who wouldn't judge him, he could trust, and who would stand by him through the entire time. Rory Gilmore.

Finn had always liked Rory; he didn't think that Logan deserved her especially after the bridesmaids. But Rory stayed by him, time after time Logan would screw up but she stayed. He always wondered why, how could she have stayed. She was smart, beautiful, sassy, quirky and a bit eccentric at times. Logan was a very luckily man, he just didn't see until it was too late.

After they broke up he spoke to her a few times to how see was coping. But it was a little strange because it seem to him that he was betraying Logan by taking to her. Rory understood of course she told that it was fine and that "he was your friend first." But if he ever needed anything he could call her. So after more than six months without speaking to her, he called and changed his life forever.

She dropped her entire life and came to his aid. At the time she was still on the campaign trail for Barack Obama and instead of saying that's she couldn't help him out because of her job she quit, and came back to Hartford to help him. Finn told her she was an idiot to quit for him, but she just hushed him and said that she was going to quit anyway because it wasn't her cup of coffee. The only thing that Rory asked from him was to keep quite to Logan about Rory being involved in Finn's life. Finn agreed thinking that it would be for the best. He knew Logan was not over Rory, but Rory was over Logan.

So after time in rehab and being away from any temptation, and with Rory and sometimes Lorelai by his side Finn became sober, and hasn't touched the stuff for four years.

Throughout this ordeal Rory and Finn became very close.

About a year after Finn first went to rehab, Francine Hayden decide that she wanted to get to know her oldest granddaughter, and told her she was their heiress and that when Straub Hayden died that he left her his company and all their holdings to her. But Straub instructed in his will that Rory was not to be told until she was ready to take over and run his newspapers that he now she owned.

Rory was in complete shock, she didn't know how to handle anything like this. Rory went to Finn for help, who better to help in a situation than another heir to a multi million dollar company. So after the five stages of grieving. Rory was ready to start her next phase in her life. A few times the presser became too much, but Finn was always their when she needed him. Rory didn't want people to know who she really was. So they decided that her society name would be Leigh Hayden, and not many people knew that Rory and Leigh are the same person.

So after being friends with Rory for so long and seeing the way other people from Stars Hollow acted Finn realised his friends were and are dicks.

* * *

Rory was standing in the dressing room of the 'gold room' yes the same place as her grandparents wedding renewal. Her wedding day was hijacked from her by Emily Gilmore and Francine Hayden, but mostly Emily. You see Emily was a little pissed that Rory chose to be 'Leigh Hayden' in society, and not Gilmore – Hayden. They all had to keep that secret, so Emily could never introduce Rory as "My granddaughter Rory Leigh Gilmore- Hayden; she's worth more than your entire family." Like she wanted so Rory let her have her way. Because all of society is invited they would have to say her name as Leigh Hayden during the ceremony.

The door opened to reveal Lorelai. "Ok, so I got rid of Emily's hair and make-up artists. And mom's preoccupied because someone might have smudged the glass and silverware."

"Someone?" she asks her mother in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes someone"

"That someone wouldn't be wearing an evil grin right now would they?"

"How should I know?" Rory just raised her eyebrow at her mother, then smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks mom, I don't think I could handle them evil Emily artists."

"Well who could handle The EEA'S?"

Lorelai applied Rory's make-up and put Rory's hair in a loss bun, and added the small vale to the back of her hair.

"Perfect." Lorelai said as she admired her handy work. The door open and Lane walked in.

"Ok Emily will be storming in here in about 5 minutes so I'd put your dress on."

All three girls put their dresses on Lorelai and Lane dress is an elegant below the knee length, v- shape neck line and sash in palomino shade.

Rory wore a cream vintage style dress, with softly draping cowl neck and angel sleeves which is paired with a body skimming gown with light ruching at the waist and a puddle skirt.

The girls were to busy making sure their dresses were perfect, to notice someone standing in the door way watching them. Well not exactly them more like just her.

Luke knocked on the door and all three girls looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Luke." They all said

"Wow you look, wow."

"Thanks Luke, I'm sorry I couldn't get Grandma around the idea of you walking me down the aisle."

"It's ok, I got to do it for the real one, and he get's the fake. Oh I should go take my seat." Luke kisses his wife and leaves the girls.

"Knock, knock. Rory dear are you girls ready?" Emily's sickly sweet voice from behind the door. Lorelai just rolled her eyes and opened the door for her mother.

"Were ready mom." Christopher walked in the room.

"Hey kiddo you look great. Are you good to go?"

"Sure dad."

* * *

Logan, his wife Candy along with Colin and Steph arrived together and late as it turned out. So the four of them got seats at the back.

"I can't believe we got here late and had to sit in the back." Candy complained

"I really hope the bars open." Logan sighed

"I really hope Finn's ok, I still cant get a hold of him." Steph said a little worried.

"I'm sure he's fine, most likely forgot about the wedding. Or maybe entertaining a red head. Or both." Colin chuckled you just never knew with Finn.

"I don't know why your so worried about him, he looks fine to me." Candy said looking bored. "Got any gum?" The three of them looked at her. "What?"

"Finn, you just said 'he looks fine to me'."

"Yeah and?"

"Where the fuck is he!" she looked over at Logan whose face was red with anger.

"Over there." And she pointed towards the altar.

And there Finn was standing up at the altar with two other men. One the three of them knew straight away was none other than Logan cousin Tristan DuGrey the other is Finn's younger brother Jake. The thing was Finn was standing were the groom was supposed too stand, with Tristan standing next to him in the best man position.

"Is Finn the one getting married?"

"Why the hell is Tristan standing up there?"

"Finn wrote more than one book that got onto Oprah's book list?"

"So do any of you have any gum or not?"

Were the four questions asked each other at the same time. But none of them got the answers, because the ceremony was starting.

Lane came down the flight of stairs holding her small bouquet of white roses, with a bright smile. Next Lorelai came with the same bouquet in her hand.

Rory glided down the stairs escorted by her father. Rory's eyes never leaving Finn's as she walked down the aisle.

"OMG" Steph whispered. "Is that who I think it is?"

Three of them sitting there were in complete shock.

"Finn Morgan & Lorelai Leigh Hayden, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage."

Finn Morgan, do you take Lorelai Leigh Hayden to be your Wife?"

"I do"

As soon as Finn spoke, Logan snapped out of shock, by realising that his Ace was marrying His best friend. Logan stood up angrily.

"ACE?" Logan shouted. Everyone turned to look at the angered man. Rory face was the one of a surprised nature. Finn's was a mixture of shame and anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK FINN?" Logan walking into the aisle.

"Mate, don't do this." Finn pleaded.

"Don't do what, don't stop my best friend from marrying my ex? Is that what you want me not to stop?"

"Logan, please this does not concern you." Rory tried. Because Emily look over the whole wedding, Rory had asked for three things 1, she got to pick her dress. 2, her and Finn decided who would stand up with them and 3, do NOT invite the Huntzberger's.

"Does not concern me? Finn's my best friend and your the girl I love, the two of you are getting married without telling me please explain how this doesn't concern me."

"Well because I asked Finn not to say anything to you. So don't blame any of this on him."

"I don't care what promise was made, you still should have told me. I'm your best friend we've been through everything together." He directed that at Finn.

"I'm sorry mate, but I couldn't break that promise to Rory. Can't you just be happy for us, we're in love and getting married."

"Not if I can help it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not letting you marry Finn, Ace."

"And why the hell not?!"

"You don't want him. You don't love him. You love me."

"Excuse me. How would you know if I didn't love Finn. You think I'm doing all this to get you back?"

"Why else Ace. You're trying to get back at me for me marring Candy."

"WHAT?!" Tristan walked over to Logan.

"I'm sorry Mary but he had it coming." Tristan said and punched Logan in the nose.

"OW!" Logan screamed.

"Bible Boy! That's it Logan outside. Tristan thank you." Rory kissed Finn and whispered.

"I love you, I married you. But we need to take care of this situation for once and for all." Finn nodded. Rory and Finn walked out of the building with Logan right behind them. This was not what she had wanted for her wedding day.

"Ace I –" but Rory cut him off.

"What do you want Logan?" she sighed

"What do I want? I want to know how you're a Hayden, I want to know why Tristan is best man. But what I really want to know how long you two have been together? NO, you two were together when we-"

"I was not the unfaithful one in our relationship Logan."

"WE WERN'T TOGETHER, WHEN I SLEPT WITH THOSE BRIDEMAIDS!"

"I wasn't talking about them I was taking about, Shelly your secretary in London."

"How did-"

"I rang your office, and I guess she was trying to disconnect the call but instead she put you guys on speakerphone."

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh! Look Logan Finn and I have both been through hell and the only good thing that came out of the whole situation was that we fell in love."

"I know I did the wrong thing mate, by not telling you like a man. But I promised Rory, and I couldn't break that promise."

"You couldn't break that promise? Our friendship should come before some girl."

"She's not just some girl mate. Plus like Rory said we've both been through hell, and we only had each other. If it wasn't for Rory mate I might not be here."

"Finn don't say that." Finn wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"It's true, love" Rory leaned closer to Finn and put her on his shoulder.

"Still I don't like you talking about things like that. I don't know what-."

"Shh it's ok love, I here and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me now." Rory looked up into Finn's eyes.

"Forever and ever."

"Yes, love forever and ever." Rory looked back to Logan.

"Logan, I'm sorry if you feel betrayed by Finn for not telling you, but I asked him not to. I didn't want you to ruin our chance of happiness, because I knew you wouldn't approve because you're a selfish little boy. You wouldn't have wanted Finn and me too be together, and Finn would have followed your wishes. My Finn has come a long way and I didn't what him to fall back on old habits. And if he lost me he would have."

"I'm not that strong." Finn shook his head.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Do you even pay Finn any attention, I mean really you know it's no wonder he came to me. Your head is so far stuck up your ass that you don't even see your best friend went through hell, and still struggles at times. You know what you deserve your unhappy life Logan. Please leave and I never want to see you again." Logan stood there dumfounded he had no idea what she was going on about. Rory turned to leave but Logan grabbed her arm, she tried to yank it free but he just griped harder.

"Logan stop!" Finn got Rory away from Logan and punched him in the eye.

"Wow that felt good, a bet Tristan felt great."

"Well bible boy has always hated Logan." Finn chuckled

"That he has love that he has." Logan got himself up off the ground.

"Don't ever touch her, we've already gone through an asshole ex boyfriend Dean who got angry and hurt her when he found out Rory and I had begun seeing each other. I don't know why you're even bothering Logan, you're married to Candy even if it's not who you wanted. Rory and I are married and theirs nothing you can do to tear us apart."

"What? Already married."

"Yeah we got married last weekend the Stars Hollow way." Rory said smiling at the memories of her real wedding day.

"Then why are-" Logan waved his arms at the building.

"They don't know we got married. Grandma took over and I let her have her fun, when mom got married grandma wasn't involved at all. So Finn and I got married how we wanted too, and we've putting on this big show for my Grandparents and society. I wish I could have a cup of coffee." Rory sighed.

"Come on then love I'll, wait what?"

"Oops Rory giggled. "I wanted to wait for tonight before I told you." Rory put Finn's hand on her flat stomach. Rory watch the emotions that ran through Finn's face. Shock, joy, and love.

"When?"

"I found out for sure yesterday, but I had a feeling the day after the wedding." Finn rubbed his thumb over her stomach.

"Another little Lorelai."

"Really, Lorelai?"

"Of course or a little Finn. A baby, it seem so I don't know something." Rory began to tear up.

"I know it's something alright." The door opened and Tristan and Lorelai walked out the building.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Lorelai ask seeing the tears in Rory's eyes.

"Do they?"

"No."

"Everything's great Lorelai. Actually no it's not great everything's bloody brilliant."

"Really?"

"Yes Mom it is."

"Let's just say their maybe another Lorelai around soon."

"Or Finn." Lorelai jumped up and down before running over to her daughter and son in law and embracing them.

"Or Mary" Tristan came over to them picked Rory up in a tight hug.

"Congrats." Logan stood up and watched as they congratulated the happy couple. He really wanted leave and let them have their private moment, but he really needed to speak to Finn. He had no idea what Rory was talking about before, did he really go to Rory for help instead of him or Colin? Just then the door opened and Colin, Steph, Candy and Logan parents came out of the building. The others noticed and look at Logan.

"We're leaving. I'm very sorry about all this and congratulations to all of you." Logan turned to leave but stoped. "I need to know are we ok?" he asked looking at Finn.

"Sorry, mate but no we're not."

"Ok, have a nice life." Logan nodded and opened the car door for his wife. Colin looked between Logan and Finn, but said nothing. Steph went up to Rory and they hugged and told each other they were sorry for how things turned out. Steph followed Colin to the car. Shira and Mitchum said nothing and left.

"Come on let's get to two crazy kids hitched." Lorelai said and lead them back into the 'gold room.'

"Finn Morgan & Lorelai Leigh Hayden, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage."

Finn Morgan, do you take Lorelai Leigh Hayden to be your Wife?"

"I do"

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do"

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden, do you take Finn Morgan to be your Husband?"

"I do"

Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?

"I do"

Finn and Rory exchange rings.

"I Finn, take thee, Lorelai Leigh to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I Lorelai Leigh, take thee Finn, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Finn and Lorelai Leigh, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

Finn and Lorelai Leigh in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife.

Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

* * *

**A/N When I imagined this story Finn was suppose to be the groomsman not the groom but while writing it Finn demanded that it should be written this way. But I have written the other version; it took me a while to decide which one I should post. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Stars Hollow way

**A/N- Hi so sorry this took so long to update.**

**Thank you so much to Alicia Jo but I got impatient sorry!**

**Also thank you to, jlhf, toastloaf93, Alicia Jo, blameamy, Youliveanduburn, Thunderbemylightning, saphirerae, Curley-Q, sailor cyanide and jessirose85 for the reviews.**

**Thanks to every one who added me to fav story and story alert, and anyone who's reading this.**

**Ok this chapter is just a company piece to the first chapter. This is the real wedding the Stars Hollow way.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

* * *

Today was a special day for Stars Hollow; it was the day that the town princess married her prince Mr. Australia. All of Stars Hollow is invited to the wedding of Rory Gilmore- Hayden and Finn Morgan.

The town had seen 3 men before she brought home Mr. Australia. 1. The not so perfect boyfriend. 2. The town bad boy. 3. The blonde playboy. But then she brought home Mr. Australia they all knew at first glance that he was the one.

The entire wedding was taking place in the town square and gazebo. They both decided that they wanted an outdoor wedding, so what better place than the gazebo. On the lawn held the white chairs on either side on the aisle. The guests were taking their places on each side but most of them are friends of both the bride and the groom so they didn't really care were they sat. Other than the town's folk in attendance were Finn parents Sandra and Finn Sr. On Rory side is her sometimes best friend Paris and her long term boyfriend Doyle.

Finn along with his best man Tristan and Jake Finn's younger brother as groomsman made their way and got into position.

Everyone was sitting in place when the limo came up behind them. They all turned trying to get first glimpse of the bride. The door opened and out came Lane (Bridesmaid) wearing a pretty knee-length satin royal blue dress with spaghetti straps, chiffon overlay and crystal trim. Matching chiffon shawl, holding her bouquet of flowers. The brides mother Lorelai (Maid of honour) wearing the same dress to Lane's and with the same bouquet. Lorelai helped Rory out of the limo. Rory was dressed in a flowing silk dress has a plunging v-neckline and a sexy halter top that tied at the neck. With a twisted bodice that looked chic and sophisticated, while the empire waist flattered her frame. The skirt was loose and airy. Perfect for the summer day. She also holds a bouquet the same as the others. The only way to describe her is breath taking.

Luke escorted Rory down the aisle, Rory always thought of Luke as her father so it was never an option not to have Luke give her away.

Luke kisses Rory's cheek and whispers "Love you." "I love you too, daddy." Luke then places Rory hand in Finn's Rory eyes only for Finn. "Love you" he mouths "always" she mouths back to her soon to be husband.

"Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Finn Morgan and Rory Gilmore- Hayden. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives.

Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?"

"We have."

"Please share your vows with each other"

"Rory, you are my love, my joy, my life. You came into my life many years ago and we became friends. And through friendship and a trip to hell and back we became much, much more. Our lives have never been easy but I wouldn't change a thing because it all led us here. Rory I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfilment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful husband. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together."

"Finn, we took unconventional path to lead us where we are today. I started out as you're best friend's girl and through that connection we became friends and eventually soul mates, confidents and lovers. I love you Finn you're truly an original. Finn I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfilment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful wife. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together."

"What do you give to each other as a symbol of this pledge?"

Finn places the white gold ring on Rory's finger.  
"I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days."

Rory, placing his ring on Finn's finger  
"I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days."

"These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these is essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built.

Since Finn and Rory have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife.

Congratulations! You may kiss."The newly weds shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

All of the guest stood up and congratulate the happy couple.

The reception was held in the town square. Kirk had been hired for the yummy bartenders, Hep Alien to play, Luke and Sookie came together to cater (because Rory and Lorelai wanted burgers).

The speeches, Lorelai stood up. "Well as you all know I'm Lorelai. When Finn entered Rory's life I would always hear crazy stories involving and certain exotic man in the lead role. When Logan and Rory split, she stoped hearing from Finn. But about six months later she did and she dropped everything in order to help her ex boyfriend best friend. And thank god she did, Finn needed Rory and Rory needed Finn. I have never seen my daughter happier than when she is with Finn. So to Rory and Finn true happiness and crazy stories."

"Rory and Finn true happiness and crazy stories." Everyone took a sip of their drinks.

Tristan stood up next. "I'm Tristan, or as some of you know me as Bible boy. I befriended Finn at a young age when we were neighbours, Finn always talked about going back to Australia and becoming a farmer, with a wife who helped him milk the cows. I'm sorry Finn but I don't think that Mary is going any where near a cow or a farm. But I do believe that Mary and Finn are perfect for each other. When I met Mary, I thought that if I gave her enough attention and flirted I could get her eating out of the palm of my hand. Boy was I wrong Mary here is the only woman I have ever met that turned me down every time I spoke to her and made me want to come back for more. To Finn and Mary eccentrically perfect for each other."

"Finn and Mar-Rory eccentrically perfect for each other."

Rory and Finn shared their first dance to 'Baby it's you' by Smith.

Around an hour after the cake was cut, Kirk decided to help the yummy bartenders with a drink and somehow got the entire bottle of vodka all over him and tripped and fell onto a table with a candle centre piece and set himself on fire. After they de-flamed Kirk, he was taken away by ambulance while screaming "I'm not going near the yummy bartenders, ever again first they were to yummy now they set me on fire!!"

"Only Kirk could ruin your wedding by setting him self on fire." Commented Lorelai while she walked up to where Finn, Tristan and Rory were standing.

"Are you kidding, this is the perfect ending to the perfect day I hope someone got pictures." Finn laughed.

"Finn!" Rory said sternly. "Of course I got pictures." She said with a smile.

"Mary, you two are perfect for each other." Tristan bust out laughing.

"Come on hubby, let's start our wedding night." She snatched his hand, kiss Lorelai's and Tristan's check as the two headed towards Finn's car.

"The perfect wedding."

"The Stars Hollow way." Rory nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

**A/N so thank you again for reading.**

**Links to the girls dress' are on my profile page.**

**Hope you liked.**


End file.
